Harvesting Love
by Black Xavier
Summary: Cliff wants to check if Jeremiah from the farm is a good match for Ann, who has grown a crush on him. But what happens when he falls for Jeremiah's sister? Now Jeremiah's checking him too!


**Harvesting Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Cliff Investigates: Ann's Object of Affection**

"Hey, have you heard about the new people in town?" Duke's voice boomed in the Inn as he talked to Doug.

Cliff looked up at the Duke from his plate, startled. Duke had apparently disturbed the peacefulness and silence of the inn with his deep, booming voice. Being a boy who rather liked silence, Cliff was slightly annoyed but remained silent, resuming his breakfast.

"Hey, _I've_ heard about them!" Ann's little voice interrupted. "And I even managed to take a glimpse." Ann blushed as she thought of the encounter. "The guy there is so handsome you know…"

This caught Cliff's attention and he looked up. Doug's head snapped to her daughter as well. Then he said, "Wow, looks like my daughter's finally taking interest in marrying."

Ann blushed even more and scowled at her father. "What! I am NOT!" she screeched.

Doug smiled unconvincingly and shook his head amusedly, making Ann fume more. Cliff himself found it quite amusing. But he had to watch over Ann. Being the careless little girl she is, falling in love was a different subject. And besides, he treats her like a little sister, which meant he had the 'brotherly-over-protectiveness' trait running through his veins.

Ann turned hopefully at Cliff, thinking he'd take her side. But instead, he just smiled. "Hey, just be careful you found the right one, 'kay, Ann?"

Ann's scowl deepened and she stormed off to her room as Cliff, Doug and Duke laughed. Cliff finished off his breakfast and stood up, turning to leave. "Where're you going, Cliff?" Doug asked.

Cliff smiled at him. "Off to meet the object of Ann's affection." Then he left, leaving Doug and Duke grinning ear to ear mischievously.

…

A young man walked over to his mailbox, taking out a letter from, he knew, his little sister. She was, after all, the only one who ever wrote to him letters. His eyes scanned the envelope on his hand. The cute little curvy writing of her sister can clearly be read. Opening the envelope, he took out its contents and unfolded.

_Dear Jeremiah, _

_Hey you prat _(Jeremiah chuckled at this. His sister always started her letter calling him names of all sorts) _why in the _world_ did you leave me behind! I was supposed to leave with you to live in that farm grandpa gave you in Mineral Town! Now I'm stuck with our useless parent! When I get my hands on you, Jeremiah…_

_Anyway, I have packed._ (Jeremiah gasped at this part)_ Yeah, I know you're shocked there. But there is _no_ way am I going to live alone with this prick of a mother. Yep, you read that right, Jeremiah, I am going there in three day's time, whether you like it or not._

_This reminds me, grandpa did send me a letter that I can stay if I wanted and asking why I wasn't with you. Well, sounds that he doesn't want to be stuck alone with _you_. No just kidding, I bet he just wanted to have both his grandchildren over there. Now, _brother_, you can expect me to come over on Thursday. So I'll be seeing ya!_

_Your _dear _sister,_

_Ariel_

Grunting, Jeremiah put the letter back in the envelope. He had purposely left his sister at home, hoping she'd stay and patch things up with their mother. But no, she was far too mad on their mother to even try and make up with her.

Then his grandfather popped in his mind. He made a face and stumped to their house.

"Grandpa!"

…

Meanwhile, Cliff walked towards the farm whose owner was one of the kindest old man he had met. The old man was quite well known in Mineral Town, with his prosperous farm and kind personality. But he heard that some of the old man's relatives will be living there because the old man was too old to work anymore.

A few minutes later, Cliff arrived at the entrance of the farm. He walked up the stone steps, walked to the door and stood there. He hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Shrugging, he knocked.

Then he heard a low noise of struggling from inside and a young man just about his age opened the door. Ann was right, Cliff thought, the young man was indeed handsome. He had piercing yet very beautiful mahogany eyes and long auburn hair tied up in a ponytail under a blue cap. He was also an inch taller than Cliff.

Cliff smiled up at the young man. "Hey, I'm Cliff. You must be the new owner of this farm." He said.

The young man smiled back just as kindly. "Jeremiah. Nice to meet you, Cliff."

"Yeah, well, you too."

Then a loud crash was heard which, Cliff noticed, made Jeremiah flinch. Closing his eyes, Jeremiah said forcefully, looking quite annoyed, "If you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to, as you have, well, heard."

Cliff laughed uncertainly. "Uh… yes, okay… I can see that." Turning to go, he added, "If you need my help, come to the Inn."

"Right."

Then Cliff left with an amused expression. Well, he seems nice enough.

That afternoon, Jeremiah had visited Cliff. Unfortunately, Ann was not there. But Cliff and Jeremiah were able to get to know more of each other as so did Doug, who joined the conversation a little later. They often hanged out together, sometimes Cliff helped with Jeremiah's farming and he had given him a tour.

And by Wednesday, they can say that they were best friends already. But something happened that Thursday.

Cliff was just about to knock on the door of Jeremiah's house when it suddenly burst open and out sprinted what seemed to be a lady. It happened so fast, it was just a blur. The girl collided with Cliff, making both of them fall on the ground.

"Ouch…" Cliff mumbled, trying to sit up with his elbows but realized that whoever collided with him was currently sitting on his torso.

Opening his eyes, his warm chocolate ones met with a pair of feminine mahogany orbs.

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
